


I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter, now I met you

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Moondoor (Supernatural), Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “Are you ready to slay this?”Charlie and Castiel — along with Kevin as their squire — stood before the gates of Moondoor, ready to enter the event.Cas grinned at Charlie and Kevin.  “I’m ready.”





	I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter, now I met you

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Green Eyes” by Coldplay. The song is indicated with ellipsis. Enjoy!

“Are you ready to slay this?”

Charlie and Castiel — along with Kevin as their squire — stood before the gates of Moondoor, ready to enter the event.

Cas grinned at Charlie and Kevin. “I’m ready.”

————

The angel, the redhead, and the prophet walked into Moondoor in perfect formation, receiving looks of recognition as they reached Charlie’s tent — a symbol of her queenship.

The tent was decked out in rich reds and golden patterns, a throne as its centerpiece. Charlie’s ruby-studded crown perched on the velvet-cushioned throne invitingly.

“This is so cool,” Kevin said, observing the interior of the tent appreciatively. 

“Welcome to Moondoor, rookie,” Charlie said.

“I’m so excited!” Kevin exclaimed.

“Chill,” Charlie admonished. “Stick to the rules of the game. Remember, we have code names this year.” The redhead noticed a tumbler filled with red wine, oohing and removing the stopper. Cas produced three goblets while Charlie took her seat on the throne, placing the crown on her lap. Charlie filled the goblets halfway with wine, each of them taking their cup.

“Just a reminder here, but um,” Cas and Charlie paused as Kevin spoke, “it’s nine o’clock in the morning.”

Castiel and Charlie looked at Kevin like he’d grown extra appendages. The angel and the redhead burst into laughter.

“This is Moondoor,” Charlie said, as if that explained everything.

Castiel took pity on Kevin. “In medieval times, if you were of drinking age, you were pretty much always drunk.”

“Or buzzed,” Charlie added. “So drink up, Kev!”

They clinked their goblets together, letting the sweet red wine settle in their stomachs.

“Okay,” Charlie said cheerily, putting on her crown, “let’s get down to business. I have code names for us.”

“Should I be scared?” Cas asked, recognizing the gleam in his best friend’s eyes.

“Yes,” Kevin answered.

“Boys,” Charlie reprimanded, “they’re wonderful. You’re gonna like them.”

“Let’s hear it, then,” Kevin said.

Charlie grinned. “Okay, my code name is Queen Red.”

“Simple, elegant,” Castiel observed, “I like it.”

“Thanks Cas. So glad I have support.”

“Okay, what’s my code name?” Kevin asked.

Charlie’s grin was ear-splitting. “Drum roll please, Cas.” The angel pounded on invisible drums, Charlie declaring, “vigilant!”

Castiel clapped.

“Amazing!” Kevin exclaimed. 

“Finally, I get some appreciation.”

Castiel laughed. “So, what’s mine?”

Kevin pounded on invisible drums, Charlie declaring, “valiant!”

The angel and the prophet applauded.

“That’s clever as fuck,” Kevin said.

“I love it,” Cas complimented. “Thank you, Charlie.”

Kevin toasted, “to Queen Red, Valiant, and Vigilant!”

They clinked their goblets together again, finishing off their red wine.

“Are you both ready to do this?” Charlie asked.

“Hell yeah!” Kevin exclaimed.

————

“This is so weird, Dean,” Jo said.

“Hush.”

“She’s got a point,” Sam added.

Dean, Sam, and Jo entered Moondoor in full LARPing outfits, observing their surroundings.

“It’s neat,” Dean said. “And it’s not your first rodeo here, Sammy.”

“I wasn’t talking about-” Sam sighed.

“It’s weird that you’re stalking Cas,” Jo clarified, Sam nodding in agreement.

“I’m not stalking Cas,” Dean said defensively. “I’m interested as to why he enjoys this so much.”

Sam and Jo visibly deflated.

“That’s nice and all-” Jo started.

“But it’s still creepy,” Sam finished.

Dean shot them murderous glares. “I didn’t say you had to come here with me.”

Sam and Jo remained silent as Dean lead the way through Moondoor.

————

“Whoa,” Kevin said.

“Whoa indeed,” Castiel agreed.

What was before them was an archery gallery. Younger children and a few adults practiced with wooden bows and arrows. None of them took the game seriously, but Cas was impressed to see a few targets had been hit.

Charlie grinned at Cas. “I know you wanna do it.”

“You’re right, I do.”

“Try not to attract too much attention to yourself,” Charlie cautioned. “No need to show off.”

Castiel laughed as he approached an empty area in the gallery. He examined the bow and arrows, testing their weight and aerodynamics.

He hadn’t used a bow and arrow in a long time. But the fact that three cups of red wine were buzzing through him was bolstering his confidence.

He relaxed his shoulders, holding the bow in its proper position and notching an arrow, the feather on the arrowhead brushing his cheek. He purposefully aimed lower than the bullseye — he would follow Charlie’s advice and remain inconspicuous. 

After taking a deep breath, Castiel closed his eyes — letting the breeze fill his eardrums — and released the arrow.

He opened his eyes and saw the arrow two inches below the bullseye.

Cas hummed in surprise. Charlie and Kevin approached him with grins.

“That was kind of impressive,” Kevin said.

“Thanks for not getting the bullseye on the first shot,” Charlie said. “You probably could have, huh?”

Cas shrugged. “Probably.”

“I kind of wanna see that,” Kevin stage whispered to Charlie.

The redhead thought for a moment. “As Queen of Moondoor,” she paused, “I will allow you one more shot. If Valiant gets a bullseye, we get funnel cake.”

Castiel drew his bow, notching another arrow. He inhaled, focused on the bullseye, and released the arrow on his exhale.

Cas smirked at his bullseye.

He turned towards Charlie’s megawatt smile and Kevin’s impressed expression.

“It's your time to shine, Vigilant,” Cas said cheekily.

————

Dean was pretty sure he just died.

Cas hit that bullseye like it was nothing.

And he somehow pulled off wearing chain mail.

Chain mail!

And that smirk Dean saw — that little confident upturn on his husband’s lips — never failed to cause a thrill to run through his body.

Their heightened bond made the feeling even more intense.

If Dean was broadcasting his feelings, he didn’t know how Cas would react.

For now, the hunter merely observed.

————

Charlie and Castiel returned to the tent, waiting for Kevin to arrive with funnel cakes.

They were on their fifth goblets of wine, and it was only mid-afternoon.

“Can angels get drunk?” Charlie asked suddenly.

“Yes,” Cas replied, “but it’s going to take me a few more to get there.”

Charlie giggled. “How unfortunate.”

Castiel shrugged and changed the subject. “So, I haven’t checked up on you in a while. How are you doing?”

“Good,” Charlie answered honestly. “I love having all these beautiful women to look at in the bunker.”

Cas snorted. “Speaking of your love life-”

“No,” Charlie interrupted. “If we’re talking about anyone’s love life, it's yours.”

Cas sighed loudly and downed his wine. Charlie giggled at how the angel prepared himself. “I can tell that there’s something you want to know.”

“Well, actually,” Charlie said hesitantly, “so, I um,” she admitted, “I found your wedding photo, and I snuck into your room. I’m sorry.”

Castiel blinked, sighed, and laid on the plush rug in front of Charlie’s throne. He focused on the red and gold fabrics of the tent. “Did you now?”

“Y-yeah,” Charlie said, sounding embarrassed. “I couldn’t help myself. And you both looked real cute.”

Cas snorted. “So what’s your question about us, then?”

Charlie hesitated again.

“I’m not mad. Just don’t do it again.”

Charlie looked relieved, the spark in her eyes returning. “How did that whole thing happen?”

It was a loaded question. Castiel refocused on the tent patterns. “We were tired of all the back and forth.”

Charlie was silent. Probably in shock, Cas figured. The redhead asked, “so your relationship before was-”

“Far from perfect,” Cas confirmed.

Charlie gasped. “You were that on-off couple?”

“For a while, yeah.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed,” Charlie said. “But you still remained faithful?”

“We both did.”

Charlie aww’ed. “That’s so sweet.”

Kevin chose that moment to open the entrance flap to the tent.

And bring Dean, Sam, and Jo with him.

“Look who I found,” Kevin said nervously.

Castiel was glad the prophet had the funnel cakes.

He suddenly felt the bond set his insides ablaze. He moved into a sitting position. Cas noticed absentmindedly that he was on a red rug.

Oh. So that explained why their bond was flaring up with desire on Dean’s end.

The hunter held up a hand and said sheepishly, “hi.”

“Hi,” Cas said neutrally.

“Welcome to my kingdom,” Charlie declared, leaning back on her throne and adjusting her crown. Charlie, Cas, and Kevin tasted their funnel cakes, pleased at the exorbitant amount of sugar.

“This tent is so sick,” Jo said, her fingers trailing along the various fabrics.

“The perks of being a queen,” Charlie explained, filling her and Cas’s goblets with more wine.

“Is there gonna be one of those battles?” Sam asked.

“The Battle of the Seven Kingdoms,” Kevin clarified. “It’s tomorrow. Should be awesome.”

“Ah, that reminds me,” Charlie stood up from her throne, Castiel doing the same from his position on the rug — Dean had been eyeing him since he walked in the tent. “We have to make our rounds. Let’s eat and walk.”

Castiel offered his forearm to Charlie, the redhead grasping it lightly.

“The three of us must depart,” Charlie said dramatically, “but don’t be sad Dean,” the hunter’s frown morphed into a line, his eyebrows furrowed, “I shall return your love to you soon.”

Kevin, Sam, and Jo all snickered. Cas ate his funnel cake to prevent from laughing. Dean’s gaze softened as Cas left him a parting glance.

As Kevin made to follow Cas and Charlie, he said, “have fun guys.”

————

“Ooh, games!” Jo exclaimed, gravitating towards the classic horseshoe game.

Dean and Sam sighed, following Jo. She paid for a round and — not to the Winchesters’ surprise — got the horseshoe around the peg on the first try. Jo clapped at her perfect throw, picking out a fake crown — similar to Charlie’s — as her prize.

When she returned to Sam and Dean’s side with a pleased grin, the brothers said, “good job.”

Jo tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. “I know I’m awesome.” She quickly lead them to the other games, winning prize after prize, the brothers growing more and more impressed.

Every once in a while, Dean would sense Cas through their bond. Dean bit down a smile each time this happened, not wanting to alert Sam or Jo.

He was still figuring out the whole bond thing, anyway.

————

After Charlie, Cas, and Kevin visited each of the seven kingdoms, — a series of ornate tents inhabited by other hardcore LARPers — they settled inside one of the few buildings in the area. A regular run-of-the-mill bar had been transformed into an inn, with an added open section where dancing was scheduled to begin soon.

The three friends found an open booth, each of them ordering more wine.

“I’m starting to like this perpetual drunkenness I’ve heard so much about,” Kevin said.

“It makes things so much more fun,” Charlie affirmed.

As their drinks arrived, the bartender bowed to Charlie and said, “Your Highness.”

Charlie smiled politely, the bartender taking his leave. She turned back to see Cas and Kevin stifling laughs across the table.

“That never gets old for you, does it Queen Red?” Cas asked teasingly.

“It doesn’t, Valiant,” Charlie confirmed. She addressed Kevin. “Stay vigilant, Vigilant. I may have enemies coming for my crown.” Kevin nodded seriously, casing the inn and the patrons.

After a moment, Kevin gasped.

“What?” Charlie asked, her and Cas on high alert.

“They’re back.”

Dean, Sam, and Jo approached the booth.

“Sup guys,” Charlie greeted. She noticed Jo wearing more baubles and accessories than she did a few short hours ago. “Where’d you get those?” Charlie asked.

Jo tossed her hair. “You like ‘em?” She said proudly, “I won them all.”

Charlie examined Jo’s prizes. “Did you win every game in this place?”

“She sure did,” Sam interjected.

“Damn,” Charlie said, “I’m impressed.”

Jo curtsied and sat next to Charlie, the two of them starting a hushed conversation. Kevin turned to Cas, — the angel well aware that Dean’s burning gaze was on him — Sam trying to remain aloof to the whole situation.

Castiel spoke quietly to Kevin for a moment, the prophet eventually muttering, “is he staring at me?”

One side of Cas’s mouth quirked upwards. A spike of desire sent by Dean lit up Cas’s veins. The seraphim kept his attention on Kevin. “What do you think?”

Kevin huffed, his voice asking almost inaudibly, “are you trying to fuck with him?”

“Got it in one,” Cas muttered, smirking inwardly.

“You’re pissed that he showed up unannounced?”

“Slightly,” Cas admitted. This was supposed to be a weekend out with his friends, after all.

“Makes sense, I guess.”

They spent a few minutes tittering about nonsense.

“Okay, now he’s pouting,” Cas observed. “It’s time to give in.”

Kevin laughed softly. “I’m gonna go to the bar. See ya, Valiant.”

“Peace out, Vigilant.”

Once Kevin slid out of the booth, — Dean’s eyes not bothering to mask his lust for Cas, Sam following Kevin to the bar — Charlie stuck out her hand to Cas.

“As your queen, I request a dance,” Charlie said, Jo snickering.

As if on cue, music started to play, the dance floor filling with patrons.

Matching Charlie’s flair, Castiel took her hand. “It would be an honor to dance with Queen Red.”

Cas and Charlie left the booth, Jo giggling as the angel smiled at Dean. The hunter bit his lip, Cas raising an eyebrow as Charlie lead him away.

Cas had Dean hooked.

And he was making him wait for it.

The redhead and the angel danced traditionally as the song switched to a jovial beat. They matched each other step-for-step, Castiel twirling Charlie effortlessly. Charlie laughed and exclaimed, “I didn’t know you could dance!”

“Neither does Dean.”

Charlie’s mouth formed an O, still remaining in step. Her shock morphed into a devious grin. As they drew closer to each other for the dance, Charlie asked, “are you fucking with him right now?”

Cas matched Charlie’s troublesome grin. “Both you and Vigilant got it in one.”

Charlie laughed delightedly, Castiel spinning her around again. “Oh, you two are gonna fu-”

Cas shushed her, Charlie smirking. “He’s getting nothing from me tonight.”

Charlie gasped at how candid Cas was being. “You're pissed and playing the long game?”

“Well, I would have appreciated some warning before he showed up here,” Cas said absentmindedly, twirling Charlie a third time. “But more importantly, the Battle of the Seven Kingdoms is tomorrow. I have to stay sharp for you, Queen Red.”

As the song was drawing to a close, Charlie said honestly, “you’re an awesome friend.”

“I try, Your Highness.”

At that, the song ended, Charlie and Cas receiving some applause for their dancing skills. The redhead and the seraphim left the dance floor with smiles on their faces.

————

Dean paused in his conversation with Jo — after spending the whole song watching Cas dance beautifully and flawlessly and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing — when Charlie and Cas returned wearing easy smiles.

Jo immediately dragged Charlie away, muttering about something or other, leaving Cas alone with Dean at last.

Dean knew immediately, despite his blank expression, that Cas was mad. And he knew why.

Dean kept his voice soft and genuine. “I’m sorry.”

Cas stared at the table. “I know it’s stupid, but let me know next time.”

Dean nodded. “It's not stupid. I understand. It’s only fair.”

Cas glanced back up at Dean. “Maybe I’m making a big deal about this because I’m drunk.”

Dean blinked. “Why are you drunk, darlin’?”

After a long moment, Cas didn’t seem to have an answer.

Dean pursed his lips. “The war has had more of an affect on you than I thought.” He sent comfort through the bond. “I overlooked the nightly baking sessions, but-” the hunter sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Cas said. “Let’s just...get out of here.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, Cas immediately swatting his arm. 

“Not like that.”

And just like that, they were back on the same page.

————

Dean looked around Cas’s hotel room, surprised at the lavishness.

Charlie really goes all out for these yearly Moondoor trips. Getting everyone separate rooms in a nice hotel was an unnecessary expenditure, from Dean’s point of view, but who was he to judge?

Cas came out of the bathroom wearing his AC/DC shirt — which was getting slightly tight around his taut stomach — and plaid pajama pants hanging slightly lower than usual, his hair messy from being freshly washed.

He made it so hard for Dean, sometimes, to keep a level head.

Cas was ridiculously irresistible.

Dean cleared his throat, tamping down on any inappropriate thoughts, and approached a weary Cas.

“C’mon,” Dean said softly, guiding Cas to the bed. They both laid down on their respective sides, Cas curling into Dean as he threw the sheets over them. Cas hid his face in Dean’s gray tee, the hunter holding him tightly around his sides.

“I’m gonna have a migraine when I wake up,” Cas grumbled, Dean kissing his forehead.

“I’ll take care of you, darlin’,” Dean whispered. “Now go to sleep.”

Dean flicked off the lamp light, casting them in darkness. 

“Love you,” Cas muttered.

“I love you too.”

————

Dean heard Cas wake up with a groan.

He delved into their bond, and saw that Cas’s prediction was correct.

The migraine seemed quite painful.

Dean searched his mind, recalling a spell he found once. Holding Cas comfortingly, he muttered the Enochian spell into his husband’s sweet-smelling hair. He felt Cas visibly relax, the tension leaving his shoulders as he burrowed his head into Dean’s chest. Cas hummed once Dean finished the spell, his hangover fading away.

After a moment, he heard Cas mutter, “I love you so much.”

Dean chuckled. “I love you too, darlin’.”

“What time is it?” Cas asked warily.

“Almost eight.”

Cas groaned again. “Charlie’s supposed to come by soon.”

Dean reluctantly broke their embrace. When Cas finally met his eyes, Dean said softly, “up and at ‘em, darlin’. We got a battle to win today.”

Cas smiled. “We do.”

————

“Damn Valiant!” Charlie exclaimed as she entered her tent. 

Castiel was in front of a body-length mirror, his LARPing outfit and red face paint making for quite a sight.

“You look fierce!” Charlie said, examining Cas through the mirror’s reflection.

Castiel gave himself a once over. “You think so?”

Charlie grinned madly. “Dean’s face is gonna be glorious.” She handed Cas his harmless play sword. “I’m almost glad he’s here. His reactions never disappoint.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Reactions?”

“When you’re not looking,” Charlie confirmed. She brushed out the crinkles in her ruby dress, securing the gold ribbons braiding her hair. 

“Hm,” Cas said with a smirk.

————

Dean couldn’t figure it out.

How in the world did Cas look so gorgeous?

He was wearing red face paint, for Chuck’s sake. And he looked like a complete badass.

With Charlie grasping his forearm, Cas caught his eye and winked.

Dean was going to need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation after this battle.

————

The Battle of the Seven Kingdoms was one for the ages.

Kevin’s enthusiasm alone made the day memorable.

————

“You were so happy yesterday,” Dean whispered, smiling like an idiot. “I haven’t seen you like that in a while. I missed it.”

“You know what?” Cas’s eyes were a startling electric blue. “For the first time since the war,” he laughed a little, “I truly feel better.”

“I’m so glad to hear you say that. After the other day, you had me worried.”

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead, the hunter’s eyes fluttering shut as the bond sparked.

“There’s no need to be worried,” Cas reassured him. 

And Cas looked so carefree, so happy, so utterly beautiful, that Dean couldn’t help but kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him until Charlie pounded on the door telling them it was time to leave.

————

“Hello?” Charlie waved a hand in front of Castiel.

Charlie, Cas, and Kevin had been in Charlie’s clunky car for the past half hour, and the angel seemed out of it.

Kevin clapped loudly. “Cas!”

Castiel blinked. “Yeah?”

Charlie informed him, “you’ve been smiling for a long time, not saying a word. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Cas said, trying to fight back his smile.

Charlie gasped suddenly. Cas looked at her confusedly. “You got lucky last night, didn’t you?”

Castiel couldn’t contain his grin. 

Charlie laughed, slapping the wheel. “Oh my God, you did!” 

“Respect,” Kevin chimed in.

“I’m shook,” Charlie declared. “I can’t wait to gossip with the girls about this.”

Cas snorted and focused on the window, appreciating the nature they drove past. Baby probably wasn’t that far behind them. Castiel closed his eyes, reaching out to Dean through their bond. He received a burst of love from Dean in answer, Cas opening his eyes and suppressing a smirk.

————

Sam was conflicted.

He had been sitting motionless for over an hour in the Impala, puzzled about something.

See, here’s the thing.

Ever since Gabriel revealed himself to be alive, Sam found himself laughing at the archangel’s jokes and pondering on his whereabouts when he was away.

And he didn’t understand. He didn’t get how it happened, really.

But, when Dean and Cas were away, and Gabriel was an entertaining presence in the bunker with his storytelling, something shifted in Sam’s mind.

One second, Sam was fine, comfortable with this thing he called friendship with Gabriel.

The next second, a switch was flipped, and Sam truly saw Gabriel.

Sure, Sam saw him before, saw how his flashy grin and whiskey eyes could be considered attractive, saw how making a trickster laugh could feel like a monumental achievement, saw how his quips and clever jokes could be endearing.

But now, Sam realized something incredible.

Gabriel put on a bravado so false that Sam was surprised he didn’t notice it sooner. It was such a clear defense mechanism that Sam wanted to kick himself.

Gabriel was not at all what he seemed.

He had soft insides, just like a human, just like Cas.

Staring out the window of the car, Sam repeated his questions over and over again in his mind.

Who was the real Gabriel? 

And more importantly:

Why did he care so much?

————

After singing in harmony with whatever songs played in Charlie’s car, the redhead gasped as a certain song started playing.

“What?” Kevin asked. “Like this song?”

Charlie grinned deviously. “Listen closely to this song, Cas.”

The seraphim shrugged. “Okay…”

...Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand. And I come here to talk, I hope you understand. Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you…

Castiel’s eyes widened. He immediately pictured Dean’s eyes, how they shined like emeralds with flecks of gold inside them. Charlie was clever.

…And how could anybody deny you?...

Cas bit down a smile. 

…I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter, now I met you...

Cas had felt weightless ever since their anniversary, when he and Dean took a boat onto the lake and he told Dean about the war.

...And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you, green eyes. Honey you are the sea, upon which I float...

Dean was his everything. He was the only thing that kept Cas from drifting, from falling off the deep end. And he knew that feeling was mutual.

...And I came here to talk. I think you should know. Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find. And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind...

It took years of friendship for Castiel to gain Dean’s trust. And it took Cas just as long to feel secure with himself and adapt to being more than a pawn. All the pain they went through to get to this point resulted in Dean and Cas finally being happy, finally trusting each other, finally admitting their feelings for each other and getting married. 

...Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter, since I met you. And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you... 

Castiel knew that last statement to be unequivocally true. He went a little crazy when Dean wasn’t around. They kept each other in check.

...Green eyes, green eyes. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh. Honey you are the rock, upon which I stand...

As the song ended, Cas noticed Charlie and Kevin watching his facial expressions closely, trying to garner his reaction.

Cas almost forgot where he was as he analyzed the lyrics. 

He said, “send me this song.”

Charlie grinned. “You got it.”

————

“Baby bro!” Gabriel exclaimed, pulling Castiel into a hug. “It’s been a while!”

“It’s been a week, Gabe,” Castiel said into the archangel’s shoulder. “As Charlie would say, chill.”

“What about me?” Balthazar pouted. “You didn’t hug me when I arrived, Gabe.”

Gabriel released Cas and hugged Balthazar. “Happy, Bali?”

“Yes,” Balthazar said. 

When Gabriel pulled away, he said, “let’s get down to business. We have to break into the Vatican.”

Balthazar looked immediately interested. “What do they have?”

“A book that Heaven needs,” Gabriel said. “They’ve had it for a long time, but they’ve never been able to read it. They consider it a mystery.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve stolen something.” Balthazar grinned. “This is gonna be fun.”

“Now, as you know, the Vatican is incredibly fortified. That’s why Cassie is going to use that big brain of his to find the best routes to get in and out.”

“You got a map?” Castiel asked, getting into soldier mode.

Gabriel made a map materialize. “Go for it, Cassie.”

————

Dean was taken aback as a veil opened outside the bunker.

He glanced over at everyone chatting on lawn chairs, and realized they couldn’t see the shimmering curtain a little ways away.

It was definitely a product of the bond.

In a trance, Dean stood up, walking towards the curtain. If his family was protesting or voicing their confusion, he couldn’t hear it.

As he halted a foot away from the curtain, he saw Cas, Gabriel, and Balthazar fighting monsters he couldn’t discern. Watching the three angel brothers fight in sync was quite an impressive display. He observed Cas first, using his angel grace sword to slice off limbs and heads with efficiency and poise. He glanced at Balthazar, using duel sai swords to decapitate his enemies. Dean looked at Gabriel, the archangel switching from knives to swords to fists as he carried an ancient-looking book in his coat.

Those three were insane.

“-at is it?”

Dean blinked and realized his family had caught up with him, and were watching him curiously.

It took him a few extra seconds to notice it was Sam who had spoken.

“You guys don’t see that?” 

“See what?” Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Everyone else was a few paces away, looking at Dean like he’d gone crazy.

The hunter just sighed. “I’ll be right back.”

He reached out his hand, grabbing onto the transparent curtain. Everyone gasped as Dean gripped the material.

“The hell is that?” Charlie asked.

“A veil,” Sam answered. He asked Dean, “how did you see it before we did?”

Dean ignored the question. “I’ll be back.”

Just as he was about to open the curtain, Sam grabbed his arm.

Dean shot him an annoyed look. “What?”

“Aren’t humans supposed to like,” he made a hand motion, “explode if they go through there?”

“Explode?!” Kevin exclaimed. 

Dean huffed. “I’m gonna be fine, Sammy.” He yanked his arm from Sam’s grip and disappeared through the curtain.

Now, what was that summoning spell again?

————

Castiel didn’t even have time to comprehend it.

One minute, he was fighting alongside Gabriel and Balthazar. The next minute, Dean had joined the fray.

Swinging the machete that Castiel had forged with angel grace himself — a belated gift for their fifth wedding anniversary.

And damn, did Dean look beautiful wielding it.

Cas tried to focus on combat, pushing his feelings aside. Gabriel and Balthazar noticed Dean too, both angels shooting Cas confused glances between bashing in heads. 

Once the monsters near them were dead, Cas saw Dean chop off the final monster’s head expertly.

When the hunter saw the angels staring at him, he rested his glowing machete on his shoulder like a shotgun.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Dean said casually.

Castiel fought back a blush as Gabriel and Balthazar turned to him.

“Wanna catch me up, Cassie?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Cas could speak, Balthazar mused, “that’s quite a profound bond, isn’t it?”

Castiel could hug his brother right now. He nodded in affirmation, Gabriel taking it as a plausible explanation.

“Anyway,” Dean chimed in, “what’s that book for?”

Gabriel glimpsed at the book on the inside of his coat. “Heaven stuff.”

“Cool,” Dean said. “Well, this has been fun.” Just as he whirled around to exit the curtain, Cas grasped his wrist. Dean faced Castiel with a feigned confused expression.

The air was so sexually charged Cas could cut it with a butter knife.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Gabriel exclaimed, Cas seeing his brother throw up his arms. “Go fuck Dean, I guess. See you in a few days.” Gabriel and Balthazar disappeared a mere second later.

Castiel redirected his gaze to Dean — realizing absentmindedly that he hadn’t let go of his wrist — and saw the hunter blink at what Gabriel said.

At the exact same second, Dean and Cas started to laugh. They laughed and laughed, Dean leaning forward and chuckling into Cas’s shoulder. They found themselves in an embrace, somewhere between a hug and something more intimate. Their weapons must have landed on the floor, but they didn’t hear them hit the ground. Castiel’s laugh tapered off as he pressed his cheek against Dean’s hair, enjoying the sensation of blonde strands tickling his stubble. After another moment, Dean lifted his head, his eyes a mixture of mirth and pure love. A little smile was fixed onto Dean’s face, the hunter taking Cas’s hand in his.

“C’mon,” Dean said gently, guiding Castiel to the curtain, “Sam’s probably had a heart attack because I went through a mysterious veil.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Of course he did, Dean.”

“We can only hope.”

Castiel swatted Dean’s arm, the hunter biting back a laugh. Dean sent a burst of affection through their bond, squeezing Cas’s hand. The seraphim softened immediately, matching Dean’s smile. The hunter pecked his lips and — hands still linked — lead Cas through the veil curtain.

If Castiel heard some members of his family squeal when he appeared before them, hand interlocked with Dean’s, he pretended not to hear it.

————

Castiel couldn’t get that song out of his head.

Charlie really was clever.

————

Dean’s breath was stolen the second he heard Cas singing in the shower.

Placing his ear against the door, he listened intently.

...Honey you are the sea, upon which I float. And I came here to talk. I think you should know. Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find. And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind...

Somewhere after the first line, Dean’s eyes fluttered shut. Seeing was too much for his senses. He focused on hearing, on listening to his husband’s incomparable melodic voice curling around the syllables intimately.

Was Cas imagining him? Imagining singing it to him? Imagining his eyes? Dean really hoped so.

...Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter, since I met you...

Cas had told Dean as much. His husband had been so content recently.

...And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you. Green eyes, green eyes. Honey you are the rock, upon which I stand...

Dean heard the shower turn off, but was unable to move. He was paralyzed, hypnotized, and so lovesick he felt gloriously stupid with it.

He must have spaced out, because the next thing he knew, Cas had opened the bathroom door and was facing him curiously. When Dean didn’t speak, Cas looked concerned, pulling him closer and forcing the hunter to meet his eyes.

“Something wrong?” Cas asked softly.

Dean swallowed, touching his cheek absentmindedly, feeling wetness there.

When had he started crying?

Dean removed his fingers from his face, giving Cas a wobbly smile.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dean said honestly. He blinked away his tears, smiling wider. “It’s just,” Cas cupped his cheeks like he was something to be cherished, “that song. It’s-”

Cas blushed a deep pink. “Y-you heard me?”

Dean pressed a kiss into Cas’s palm. “I want you to serenade me. Right now, darlin’.”

Cas stammered, “u-uh. I-I um-”

Dean batted his eyelashes. “Right. Now. Darlin’.”

Cas fought back his endearing blush, clearing his throat. The couple closed their eyes, Cas focused on singing and Dean listening intently to the words. Dean could tell Cas was nervous, so he sent his love through the bond and let his husband hold him close.

As Cas sang, he slowly gained more confidence, but his tone remained breathy and hushed. 

Dean could listen to Cas like this all day.

But, unfortunately, the song ended, a silence enveloping the couple as the final word filled the air.

Dean opened his eyes, which were immediately met with nervous blue irises. Dean surged forward, kissing Cas senseless, breathing in his heady aftershave. Dean vaguely felt his back hitting the bathroom door, felt his body being lifted — his legs reflexively curling around Cas’s sides — and felt Cas’s hands leaving sparks on his bare skin, trailing underneath his shirt, but the majority of his mind was focused on kissing his husband until neither of them could breathe or think or comprehend anything around them except each other.

When they showed up late to breakfast, well, no one dared to ask why.

————

“I want you to have the highest ranking.”

Castiel sat across from Gabriel, surprised at his words.

Cas opened a mental link to Dean. He had never done it before, but this was the time to try it.

“You want me to be an archangel?”

————

Cas’s question echoed through Dean’s mind.

He was glad he was alone. He didn’t feel like explaining this to anyone.

“I want you to be an archangel,” a voice — most likely Gabriel’s — said.

“Gabe,” Cas said, “I don’t want that.”

“It’s what you wanted when you were young.”

“I’ve changed. I was naive,” Cas replied.

“You may not want this power, but that’s exactly why you should have it.”

“I don’t want it. I don’t think I ever really did.”

A beat.

“There’s been something different about you lately,” Gabriel said. “I’ve been puzzling over it for a while, but I think I figured it out.” A pause. “You’ve been aging yourself.”

————

Alarm bells went off in Castiel’s mind.

Gabriel was far too observant.

Cas narrowed his eyes. “So what if I have?”

“You're preparing,” Gabriel said, his expression unreadable. “You want to give up your powers.”

————

Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped.

Cas didn’t want to be an angel anymore?

Before any more questions could overload his mind, he continued to listen.

————

“Slowly,” Castiel corrected, “let my powers fade away.”

“Why don’t you want to be an angel anymore, Cassie?”

Cas replied, “I still want to be an angel. But this is in the event that there’s nothing left to fight, or we all somehow survive.”

Gabriel started pacing. “So, you’re aging yourself. And in the event that there’s an end game and we all survive, you’re going to let your powers wane and become a human?”

“Yes.”

————

Dean didn’t know whether to smile or cry.

Cas would give up everything for him, everything he’d ever known.

For him.

Of his earlier options, Dean chose to cry.

————

Castiel didn’t know what to expect when he opened Dean’s bedroom door.

Would he be upset? Mad? Unreadable?

It turned out to be the latter.

Dean stood up from his spot on their bed, tapping on his phone screen.

Music started to play.

And oh, Cas knew that song.

...Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand...

Dean held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Castiel swallowed. 

“Darlin’,” Dean said, “dance with me.”

Cas took Dean’s hand hesitantly, the hunter leading them in a slow dance. Castiel found himself incredibly close to Dean, a mere breath away.

Cas’s heart was pounding.

Dean said softly, “I know we don’t talk about our future very much. It’s almost taboo. With our lives, I never even dared to think about it.”

Castiel held his breath, trying to figure out where this was going.

“What you said...it took me by surprise. It’s still a mystery to me how you would give up everything for me.”

Cas was about to speak, but the words caught in his throat. 

“But, what you said gave me a new resolve.” Dean’s shining green eyes met Cas’s blue ones. “I want to live for you, Castiel Winchester. And I’m glad that you want to grow old with me. That was the deal when I semi-proposed to you, after all.” Cas smiled at the memory.

...Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find...

Cas found himself being twirled suddenly, and he laughed softly. 

Dean smiled. “I know that all of this is years away, but I support you in whatever you choose to do.”

All of this was a relief to Castiel. He seriously loves this man.

...Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter, since I met you. And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you... 

Cas spoke his first words since this whole exchange. “You just miss human Cas.”

Dean laughed — a sound that always made Castiel’s heart stutter — as the song ended. As they broke from their embrace, the hunter said, “human Cas was quite the character.”

Cas snorted. “I was depressed, bitter, and smoked constantly.”

Dean grinned. “Like I said. A character.” A beat. “I’ll take whatever I can get, darlin’.”

The amount of love declarations in this conversation was starting to make Cas dizzy.

Without further ado, Castiel leaned forward and gave Dean a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in this series will be out in two weeks. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
